Seven Barian Emperors
| romaji = Barian Nanakō | japanese translated = Seven Varian Emperors }} | * Alito * Dumon * Girag * Merag * Mizar * Nasch * Vector }} The Seven Barian Emperors, known as the Seven Varian Emperors (バリアン Barian Nanakō) in Japan, are a group composed of elite Barians within the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, reincarnated by Don Thousand and led by Nasch. They have an agenda of collecting the "Numbers" and protecting their world against the threat of the Astral World as part of the Interdimensional War against the latter. For a while, due to the disappearance of Nasch and Merag, the group was left with five members, with Dumon assuming control until their return. During the invasion of Earth, Vector, having released Don Thousand from his prison, began conspiring against Nasch and the other emperors by brainwashing Gilag and Alito into becoming his puppets and later devouring their souls, along with Dumon's and Merag's, to gain their powers and fulfill his personal agenda to defeat Yuma and Astral. Design Etymology , the constellation whose stars give their names to the Seven Barian Emperors.]] Members of the Seven Barian Emperors are loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper: Dumon after Dubhe, Alito after Alioth, Mizar after Mizar, Girag after Merak, Vector after Phecda, Nasch after Benetnasch and Merag after Megrez. Abilities and Girag training.]]While on Earth, Barian Emperors are forced to take on a human form, not knowing that this form was the one they had from the time they were humans, although Dumon apparently only needs to do this if his Baria Lapis is damaged. The only major resemblance between their Barian and human forms is their hair, which only changes color. As energy beings, they are tolerant to pain, even in human form; Girag was able to take a punch in the face from Fender without so much as a flinch. After Earth and the Barian World began to merge, the Emperors were able to maintain their Barian forms on Earth. They can travel from and to the Barian World using Overlay Networks and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and reappearing on a whim. Mizar showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not cause lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with the Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned networks to travel. The Seven Barian Emperors also possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters by the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "CXyz" monsters. These "Chaos monsters originate from the Barian World and are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. The brainwashing effect appears to vary depending on who does uses it; Girag's victims retain their personality but become obsessed with the Barian World, while Vector's victims are similar to sleeper agents, retaining their original personalities until the brainwashing activates at a later time, and when Alito controlled Nistro the latter was completely robbed of free will. In addition, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "CXyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". Barian's Chaos Draw The Barian's Chaos Draw (バリアンズ・カオス・ドロー Barianzu Kaosu Dorō) is an ability used by Nasch. It is the Barian counterpart to Shining Draw. When Nasch used this ability, it resonated with all the other Emperors in their Duels and all of them obtained it. When this power is used, the user is surrounded by a reddish-purple column of light. Upon using it, all Barian Emperors dueling at the moment drew "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". However, it does not seem to be as adaptable as the Shining Draw conducted by ZEXAL and the Astral World denizens. While Shining Draw is used to create cards necessary for the current state of the duel, Mizar hastily drew "The Seventh One" using a Barian's Chaos Draw before realizing that said card would be useless in his current situation. Biography History The Seven Barian Emperors were once humans and each died tragically. The deity of the Barian World, Don Thousand reincarnated each of them as Barians, as their souls were connected to the "Legendary Number" cards, which had sealed Thousand's power. He also gave the "Over-Hundred Numbers" (with the Numbers seemingly matching the order) to those humans to suppress their original memories. All of them were supposed to go the Astral World but due to their Number 10Xs filling them with hatred they were sent to the Barian World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II The Barians are at war with Astral World and seek to protect it from its envoy, Astral. One Barian, Mizar, specified that if they do not, then their own world will have "no future". For that reason, the Barians are bent on stealing the "Numbers" from him and find the location of "Numeron Code" - the "God Card" that created the world and can decide fate. Since they cannot gather the "Numbers" themselves, Vector began manipulating and exploited humans like Dr. Faker and Vetrix into doing so for them, as well as enacting his own plan to attack the Astral World directly. With the defeat of both human pawns and Vector's disappearance, Dumon decided that they would have to intervene directly. To that end, Dumon sent Girag to Earth. On Earth, Barians can assume human form, though they do not decide their appearance and are unable to wield "CXyz" monsters. Following Girag's failed attempts to get Yuma's "Numbers", Dumon sends Alito to aid in his endeavor. After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decides to send Mizar to Earth, giving him three "Barian Sphere Cubes" which lets Barians collect "Numbers" themselves. Mizar's arrival was by a giant energy ball crashing into a forest, causing a deep crater. Mizar's attempt to defeat Yuma was interrupted by Kite Tenjo, who took over the Duel. Mizar ended up cancelling the Duel when the power of his "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" nearly destroyed the Barian Sphere Field. Girag would then make another attempt, brainwashing a whole army of students, but Yuma was rescued by Alito, who wished to defeat Yuma himself. Alito deployed his Barian Sphere Cube, but was ultimately defeated by the power of ZEXAL. He was later ambushed, prompting Girag to take revenge, believing Ray Shadows had been the one to ambush him. Girag ended up Dueling "Ray" and Yuma at the same time in his own Sphere Field. "Ray" revealed his identity as a Barian's Guardian and gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", allowing him to defeat Girag with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Vector, who was believed to be dead, eventually emerged on Earth and used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash Umimi Habara, who Dueled alongside her husband Tobio against Yuma and Anna Kaboom. This ultimately failed as well. Afterwards, Vector challenged Yuma to a Duel where he purposely lost and gave "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" to Astral while kidnapping "Ray Shadows". Yuma and the others headed to Sargasso to save Ray, where Vector awaited, along with Dumon and Mizar. It was there that Ray revealed himself as Vector during his Duel with Yuma, emotionally breaking the latter and causing Astral to lose trust in him, resulting in the use of Dark ZEXAL. Dark ZEXAL recklessly attacked Vector's "Number 104: Masquerade" with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" equipped with "DZW - Chimera Clad", taking damage in the process thanks to Vector's "Hundred-Over". At the last minute, Yuma and Astral separated from Dark ZEXAL after they recovered their trust in each other. This renewed trust allowed them to merge into ZEXAL II and create "Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force" to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" and defeat Vector.< After Vector's Sargasso plan failed, he released Don Thousand and fused with him and began searching for the Legendary Numbers. To that end, he tells the remaining emperors of the seven Numbers that could help turn the tide of the war and reawakens Alito and Gilag from their comas. Later then, Vector forms a brief alliance with the malevolent Number 96 at Don Thousand's behest, with the intent on absorbing it to obtain its power , while Dumon goes to investigate the missing two Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag, and learns the truth about their past lives. After Astral's sacrifice to defeat Number 96, Vector absorbed what remained of its power and used it to create Fake Numbers to fuse the Human World and Barian World, in order to grant Don Thousand the power to destroy the Astral World. Vector proceeded to restore Mr. Heartland to his human form and reincarnate Mr. Heartland's old mentor, as well as two of Mr. Heartland's old Dueling criminal partners as Barians so Mr. Heartland could have underlings to assist him in defeating Yuma, Shark, and Kite. However, all but Mr. Heartland were defeat by Yuma, Shark and Kite with the help of Trey, Quattro, and Quinton. Later, Shark and Rio learned that they are really the two missing Emperors, Nasch and Merag. Dumon awakened their memories and transported them to Barian World, where they returned to their Barian forms. Later, after resuming their positions as the group's leaders, they called for an emergency meeting. Vector was shocked to see that Nasch and Merag had returned and were still alive. Dumon revealed that they ended up on Earth as humans. Nasch confirmed that though they were enemies in the Human World, he was on their side now. To prove this, he told Vector to kill him should Vector sense any degree of betrayal. Vector suggested they attempt to assault Earth immediately, as Yuma and Astral were absent. Nasch told Vector not to underestimate Yuma - there is no way he will not return. Nevertheless, he did consent to Vector's suggestion after bestowing new power to each of the other Emperors. After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma, where Shark revealed that he was Nasch of the Barians, and the seven proceeded to use Barian Battlemorph. Then, while he and Yuma were arguing over the need for them to battle, the Barian Emblem reacted with the Emperor's Key, letting Yuma see Nasch's past life and Nasch see the events that Yuma had been involved with in the Astral World, to which he noted their responsibilities to the two worlds. After Yuma fainted, they were about to attack when Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's entire group to escape. Nasch ordered a chase, but each of the other Emperors except Vector were blocked by duelists Yuma had befriended in the past - Mizar by Anna and Nelson, Gilag by Roku and Kaze, Alito by Nistro, Merag by Bronk, and Dumon by Dextra - and forced to Duel. Nasch caught up with the car they had used to flee and found himself confronted by Quattro as the car sped away again. Quattro vowed to do what Yuma would do - reforge the bonds of friendships with a Duel, but Nasch proclaimed they can never understand each other no matter how many times they Duel. Though they all initially had trouble against their opponents, the tide turned drastically when the Barian Emperors performed Barian's Chaos Draw. Creating "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", they each Ranked Up their "Number 10X". One by one, the Emperors defeated their opponents, and sent them to the Barian World. As Quattro, the last of them, was sent to the Barian World, he remarked he'd be going to hell before Nasch, who responded that he'd be joining Quattro there as soon as the conflict was over. The other Emperors regrouped and Nasch ordered them to split and find the remaining "Number" holders - Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. Later, after Quinton and Trey left Yuma, Mizar found them and demanded they tell him where Yuma and Kite were. Quinton responded that they'd only tell him if he won against them in a Duel. As soon as Quinton Summoned "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", Dumon and Merag saw it in the sky and headed towards the area of the Duel. Trey and Quinton proceeded to use their bracelets to entrap the three Emperors within a Sphere Field, preventing anyone from exiting until the Duel was over. Meanwhile, Vector used the powers of Don Thousand to brainwash Alito and Girag into obeying him. Consequently, Girag told Nasch that Yuma and Astral were heading to the Barian World. Upon hearing this, Nasch quickly returned to the Barian World, telling Girag to do the same. However, while they were in transit, Girag suddenly betrayed Nasch and restrained him, stating for Don Thousand's plans, the Barian Leader could not be allowed to face Yuma just yet. Mizar, in the meantime, brutally defeated Trey and Quinton, but not before it was discovered that the two had planned to sacrifice themselves to let Kite get to the moon, and Yuma to the Barian World itself. Thus, Mizar prepared to follow Kite. Unknown to the rest of the Emperors, Vector has already put in motion a plan to steal their powers and become all powerful, with the aid of Don Thousand. Members Collected "Numbers" As part of their plan to destroy the Astral World, the Seven Barian Emperors have to collect the original "Numbers". They currently have a total of 15 original "Numbers", as well as 3 Chaos forms. Notes References Category:Character groups